


Pink Lips

by Delenetto



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenetto/pseuds/Delenetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breath of an inch separating you and her is finally closed, and though expected, though you knew that it would've happened at any second, you are at a loss as to how you should react. Who would? With a mind as cloudy as yours is right now, it is impossible to think of anything more than the name of the person kissing you so tenderly at this very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lips

"That pretty, pretty face of yours," Celestia began, taking your snow white chin between two nimble fingers. It was gentle, as if she truly cared for you. Her pink lips, they were oh so temptingly close, and looked oh so temptingly soft. They drew closer and closer, setting your heart ablaze at the quickest of paces. A bead of sweat forms at your forehead and slowly travels down your cheek, almost resembling a tear. The heat of the moment, the anticipation resting in the pit of your stomach, the suspense as she holds that position so close to you, it's all too much for someone as inexperienced as yourself.

"C... celes-sa--"

The breath of an inch separating you and her is finally closed, and though expected, though you knew that it would've happened at any second, you are at a loss as to how you should react. Who would? With a mind as cloudy as yours is right now, it is impossible to think of anything more than the name of the person kissing you so tenderly at this very moment.

It doesn't last, however, and you sort of expected that, too. She breaks away, and you can't tell if it is relief or unsatisfaction you're feeling. Your eyes open, only now realizing that they'd been closed as she suddenly pushes your left arm against the wall with a thud and her knee sneaks between your legs. You flush even more than before and nearly gasp as she turns your head to the side and breathes into your ear:

"I wish to see it twisted in the lewdest of expressions."

**Author's Note:**

> A little nothing I wrote during my free time. I don't know where the idea of Celesonia suddenly popped into my head, I've never considered it before, but here it is. It's an interesting pair, don't you think? Poor, naive little Sonia falling for manipulative, wicked Celes. She'll probably get close with Sonia only to take her Kingdom away. Celes is just that kind of person.


End file.
